Accession
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: When he first met Hisoka, gun and all, he was under the impression that he was a stcuk up, snot nosed spoiled brat who was more trouble than he was worth. That changed pretty damn quick. REVISED w SPELLCHECK! XD


Disclaimer: Don't own YnM or Blue October's Ugly side.

A/N: Listen to the song while youre reading this! In fact, heres a link! It's an AMV, but it still got the music. X3

www. youtube. com/ watch?vp3c7IJ0QrSk&search Ugly20Side20Naruto

Just take out the spaces and add an 'equals' sign between the 'search' and the 'Ugly'

**

* * *

**

**Accession Acces"sion, n. L. accessio, fr. accedere: cf. F.  
accession. See Accede.**

**1. A coming to; the act of acceding and becoming joined; as,  
a king's accession to a confederacy.**

**1913 Webster**

When he first met Hisoka, gun and all, he was under the impression that he was a stuck up, snot nosed spoiled brat who was more trouble than he was worth.

The boy had been frigid and distant, aloof and angry at the world and him right along wit it.

When he had observed the boy, unconscious after drinking his wine, he had been amazed that a boy with such a loud mouth and cold eyes could look so much like...

Then he learned of the boy's empathy and the feelings lessened a little bit, but now he was dealing with an stuck up and spoiled EMPATHIC brat and he was almost wishing for the case to be over right then and there so he would file for a transfer himself if the brat was to lazy to do it.

Then the Gushoshin had told him of Hisoka's past, how his parents had locked him into a cell when they learned of his abilities and he understood.

In fact, he understood perfectly.

Then the boy had been kidnapped by the angelic phsyco, Muraki, Kazutaka and those protective little inklings had surged.

He had bitten the bait, and in doing so he had won Hisoka's loyalty.

Those shimmering green eyes...so sad, alone and afraid...

Then he got a hole in the back and earned the child's trust and love.

It had been a great, if painful, feeling.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he had gently pried the empath from his shell, guiding him, teaching him and in return, Hisoka was patient and kind with him.

Then came Kyoto.

The time where he had nearly ruined everything because of his...stupid demons that he was so sick and tired of.

Hisoka...he had cried that night.

He had jumped into Touda's flames, heedless of his own safety, just to get to him. To pull him back.

And when he had refused...

Hisoka...

Feeling the boy's tears dampen his neck, his thin arms tight around his shoulders, the small body trembling...

Hearing his declaration...

It had been the best feeling in his life and yet the worst because he knew, he knew that because of his demons, the poor boy had nearly died, inside and out.

He wouldn't let that happen again.

Or so he swore.

Hisoka...

He was supposed to be the one saving people.

Twelve shikigami to command, powerful fuda, great spiritual powers and the will to push aside his own wiles to save someone from harm...

It was supposed to be his job!

And it had been for a time.

But it wasn't anymore.

Hisoka was patient with him, ever so patient. Cool and calm and collected and so, so gentle.

The boy...was truly amazing.

He had grown so much, grown into such a...he didn't know how to describe it.

Hisoka was still cool, but he was no longer frigid. Instead of the harsh winter, he was the cool autumn, the tall and proud willow.

He wasn't as harsh anymore. The rough edges, it seemed, had been smoothed away.

He was softer, more understanding.

He was recovering.

And in turn...

Hisoka had no qualms about an eye for an eye.

In return for everything he ad done for the empath, Hisoka was dishing out tenfold.

Helping him, loving him, accepting everything about him.

Holding him, caressing him**(1)**, wiping away his tears, kissing closed his wounds.

The boy was a saint.

It made him want to cry.

He had held himself back from the boy, guarding his secrets with zeal. He hadn't wanted to show Hisoka his ugly side, his dirty demons and bloody hands.

He hadn't wanted to touch the boy's...purity, he hadn't wanted to dirty it with his demons.

Hisoka wouldn't let him.

Coaxingly, with gentle touches, he had pulled out secret after secret from the dark recesses if his soul.

And once it started, he just couldn't stop.

Memories welled and spilled over and soon Hisoka was holding him again, rocking him, just letting him spill years and years of pain into him.

It had been painful, no doubt. In fact, the empath had fainted and he had spent hours guilt tripping himself and fretting over the boy.

Then Hisoka awoke and they talked long into the wee hours of the morning.

Hisoka...

Oh Hisoka.

They still had nightmares, teh both of them. Hisoka would still grow distant after the beautiful curse showed on his skin.

When it got to be too much, he would go back into his shell and hide behind smiles and cake.

And then they would talk.

For hours and hours they would just sit there and talk.

And everything would be okay again.

It was a process repeated many times and in doing it, they grew closer than ever before.

They knew everything about the other, inside and out, and they accepted each other for it.

They loved each other for it.

Everything.

They were healing.

Slowly but surely, they were recovering from their traumas.

They, just two wounded and sore souls, had come together and harvested each other. Had come together and grew together.

Had come together.

He...

He was crying again, wasn't he?

They were never apart, now.

And now, he, Tsuzuki, was happily awaiting eternity.

* * *

**I** must have sneezedOn knees I freeze  
I mean I just choked up  
Somehow I slept  
I dream, I mean  
I dreamt of nothing  
Able to breathe  
A sweet relief  
Now that you're here with me  
A northern degree  
**N**ow I'm recovering 

**I** only want you to see  
My favourite part of me  
And not my ugly side  
**N**ot my ugly side

**H**ook up a C.B. Wave a way  
For conversation flow  
I'm shoved in your cave, to wage this rage  
Don't let me go  
A kick and a scream is all that seems  
To mean a lot thus far  
I won't let you on my stage, my page  
You can't know  
Yet you have to know  
I only want you to see  
My favourite part of me  
And not my ugly side  
Not my ugly side  
**S**o calm... and now it's dark

**I** look for you to light my heart  
I'm in between the moon and where you are  
**I** know... I can't be far

* * *

A/N: I almost cried several times writing this. T-T Ugly Side, by Blue October. 

Yes, I've found a new muse. Live with it. :D Beware the fluffies!

And don't screw over my stories because I put lyrics in them. T-T PLEASE! It's not actually breaking the story up, so they're NOT song fics. .

**1) **I know that everybody does this, but NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS! Like the 'hand running through your hair' thing, that's what it is.


End file.
